A Game to pass the time
by ZephyrSolomon
Summary: Batman is free. Joker is dead. He has no criminals to catch - other than small fights to stop. But someone phones to ruin his peace...
1. Chapter 1 - A Phone Call

Batman flung his grapple hook high into the sky and heard the satisfying _clunk _as it hit the gargoyle atop the highest building in Arkham. He felt the wind against his bruised face and the soft rain that was trickling from the dark grey clouds. His boots landed softly on the stone roof and he straightened up.  
He loved this building. From here he could see everything - any fights like the one he just ended, the stretched out broiling sea that lead on to the horizon. Lightning flashed in the distance - a storm was coming.  
Since the Joker had died... he had been at peace. Of course, crime still raged, especially in Arkham, but they were easily sorted out. His outfit was unscarred and he was not injured at all. He was about as happy as a person like him could possibly be.

Then his phone rang.

From his belt, he heard the sound of imminent trouble. _Nobody _knew his number besides Alfred. And he was away, on a camping holiday. Maybe it could be him... He unlatched the small phone and pressed answer.  
"Hello, Batman."  
Definitely not Alfred. This voice was female and... twisted. Corrupted. Evil. And formal - very British.  
"Who is this?" He asked, scanning the area around him. The rain fell thickly now, anyone could be waiting to attack. He readied himself for a confrontation.  
"I think... you're bored. You're not doing much these days, and I was wondering if you want to play a game. Thought i'd...cheer you up a bit."  
"I don't play games."  
"You don't really have a choice, bat."  
"Who are you?" Batman repeated.  
"I doubt you'd know me. I'm very up-and-coming. Besides...that's not important for the game."  
"What-"  
"I'll be waiting, Bat. Don't cheat."  
Then she hung up. Batman thought for a second, and instantly rung Alfred.

"I've got the results back from the voice scan, sir. It seems our games maker is a certain Lilith Marian Checkovitch - mostly known as _Mock Turtle._"  
"Never heard of her."  
"You wouldn't have. Not from around here. In any case, she is definitely a threat - she's a mental kind of villain."  
"Mental as in insane? Or mental as in plays with your mind?"  
"Both, sir. What are you going to do?"  
Batman stood from his vantage point, on the dock, looking out to sea for a moment. "I guess I'll wait. She may not act. She said she'll be waiting, but what for?"  
"You, of course. But we have to clue where she is. I'll do more research."  
"Thank you, Alfred."


	2. Chapter 2 - Attack from above

"I've got the results back from the voice scan, sir. It seems our gamesmaker is a certain Lillith Marian Checkovitch - mostly known as Mock Turtle."  
"Never heard of her."  
"You wouldn't have. Not from around here. In any case, she is definitely a threat - she's a mental kind of villain."  
"Mental as in insane? Or mental as in plays with your mind?"  
"Both, sir. What are you going to do?"  
Batman stood from his vantage point, on the dock, looking out to sea for a moment. "I guess I'll wait. She may not act. She said she'll be waiting, but what for?"  
"You, of course. But we have to clue where she is. I'll do more research."  
"Thank you, Alfred." In the mean time, he would be wary for an attack. Maybe do a little more research on this Marian Checkovitch girl - Mock Turtle. The storm had well and truly hit now, rain and sleet attacking his face and assuring that he couldn't see five meters ahead. Being on top of the huge building wasn't too safe. He flung his grapplehook out - managing to catch the roof of a smaller building. Too windy to glide, so he slid along the rope, landing and almost toppling over from a sudden gust of strong wind.  
There was a small shelter on top of the roof that he hid in, protecting himself from the wind. He tapped his wrist analyzer.  
"People Search Ready." A small metallic voice said.  
"Search 'Marian Checkovitch'" he said clearly and the screen loaded for a second, before finding the right record.  
"Marian Checkovitch. " The voice said, and a hologram shot up from the screen. A small rotating 3d figure of a young lady in a black tuxedo. "Also known as Mock Turtle. Status: Criminally Insane."  
Batman studied the face. High cheekbones, heavy lidded eyes, and white hair with a massive fringe. She had a large scar down across her eyebrow to her cheek.  
"Nationality: British. Broke out of London Asylum four years ago. Four major crimes to count."  
"Crimes like what?" Batman asked.  
"Destroyed three consecutive large militia air bases. Stole high powered weapons. Numerous accounts of assassination organised by her.'  
"Known weaknesses?"  
"Unknown."  
The absolute last thing Batman needed right now was a criminal to catch, especially one who looked like she'd draw it one. Mock Turtle was in it for the chase, not the prize. Batman stood up and looked out into the falling rain.  
Then bullets rained down from the sky.  
Batman leapt out of his hiding place, almost tripping over the edge of the building as he quickly attempted to glide down to street level. He couldn't see the attacker, but from where the shots were coming from he could say they must have been right on top of the building he was just sat on. Fast, Batman started to realize that the heavy rain was battering his cloak too much, forcing him into a much steeper descent. The narrow buildings meant he couldn't try to pull up, and as a bullet pinged off the wall close to him he dodged, sending him spiraling out of control. The second one tore through his uniform and slashed his side. He gasped and started to plummet out of the air, crashing once, twice, into the walls. As the pavement started to rush towards him he fumbled for his grapplehook, but too late.  
He heard the sickening crunch as he hit the pavement on his side. He stayed conscious enough to see a tall, white haired figure stand over him with a large bazooka-like gun.  
"I enjoyed that." She murmured as he blacked out.


End file.
